


Sunrise

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, featuring Episodes I-VI, Obidala themed, as close to canon as is possible, using the word Sunrise as a theme for each episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**_Sunrise:_ **

_**Episode I:** _

There were few planets where the sunrise was more beautiful than Naboo, Obi-Wan reflected. It was hard to be sad when everything around him was singing with the Living Force. He stood before the rather impressive fountain in the centre of the Palace gardens, watching the pools of water glow with the seemingly yellow light of the celestial orb.

"Am I disturbing you, Master Jedi?" A soft voice asked.

Obi-Wan turned to find Queen Amidala standing behind him, the glow of the sun caressing her body like a halo.

"No, milady," he replied, although the answer was yes, profoundly so.

**_Episode II:_ **

An early riser by habit acquired through years of Jedi training, Obi-Wan greeted the sunrise with a gentle meditation upon the threshold of the balcony, last night's activities depriving him of the energy to perform anything more vigorous. Naboo's celestial orb caressed the lake surrounding the villa, its golden rays casting rippling reflections within the water.

He recalled another sunrise, ten years ago when he communed with the Force after a momentous change to his life. How easy it was to find peace now as opposed to then.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé uttered. "Husband, come back to bed."

"Of course, my wife."

**_Episode III:_ **

There was no sunrise upon Polis Massa, the medical facility being far from such celestial orbs. Dawn was noted by the beep of a chrono from the monitoring systems.

Obi-Wan watched the stars beyond the transparisteel, his mind focused more on the small bundle within his arms, than the universe before him. Unlike her brother Leia was awake, regarding her father with a look he often received from her mother.

Padmé was still recovering from labour and injuries sustained through Anakin's choke. He thanked the Force that he hadn't greeted the morning with her loss, the twins his only comfort.

**_Episode IV:_ **

Sweat trickled down Obi-Wan's face as he adjusted the regulator on the vaporator outside his homestead. Sunrise on Tatooine was harsh compared to Naboo, having two suns instead of one to greet the dawn with. After nineteen years of occupation, he could understand why Anakin vowed to leave the planet.

Anakin. He couldn't bear to call his former Padawan by the name Palpatine christened him, to do so would be abandoning his wife's conviction that there was still good in the boy.

"Father," Luke cried as he exited their homestead hurriedly. "Mother needs to speak with you. Leia's been captured!"

**_Episode V:_ **

No sunrise could brighten the Kenobi family's day, for two losses marred a chrono greeted dawn within one of the Rebel Alliance's medical ships. Obi-Wan struggled to find peace within the Force, his thoughts still with his daughter as she mourned the loss of her love, and his son as he adjusted to the loss of his hand. How could Anakin do this to the children of the woman he once claimed to love? Obi-Wan could only despair, doubting that his former Padawan could be redeemed now more than ever.

Then Padmé's hand sought his, and he found his resolve.

**_Episode VI:_ **

The Ewoks greeted Endor's sunrise with the same fascination as they regarded Threepio. Celebrations continued on through the dawn in a subdued fashion to their rapturous beginnings, the Rebel Alliance's forces exhausted by their last battle.

For the Kenobis a ceremony of a different kind occupied their morning, as they saluted three Jedi warriors and paid tribute to another. Dying embers flickered within the funeral pyre, melting the metal which once masked Anakin's body.

Obi-Wan and Padmé smiled as the spirit of their friend appeared beside Masters Windu, Yoda and Qui-Gon. The Masters saluted the future of the Jedi Order.

**_THE END_ **

 


End file.
